


Late Nights Aren't Good For Anyone

by Itzsyd123



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unmarried Ryan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzsyd123/pseuds/Itzsyd123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was drugged and she woke up in a stranger's house. That is all she knows. At least the stranger is nice?</p>
<p>The story of how two complete strangers get thrown together and form an interesting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights Aren't Good For Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for coming to read my story!
> 
> I apologize for the horrible summary, but this is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction. I do other creative writing but never anything that is based around an actual real person.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for stopping by and I hope you enjoy!

Deciding to move to Austin, Texas was simultaneously the best and the worst decision that Gage Leighton had ever made. After high school, she wanted to get away from her parents and the home town that she had lived in for 18 years. So, she went to community college for a couple of years, then she packed up and moved to Austin to go to the University of Texas.

And so, being a college student in one of the most notorious party cities in the country, she spent most of her weekends on 6th Street. She bounced between bars and clubs, familiarizing herself with the lay of the land. Partying was not a scene that Gage found herself in too often. Big crowds and loud music typically made her uncomfortable. She didn't like to drink. She didn't enjoy the feeling of being drunk, and the taste of alcohol was just not worth it. However, this seemed to be the only way to meet people her own age.

She spent almost every Friday and Saturday night walking down 6th Street, hoping to make a few friends.

This ended up being her life every weekend until mid-October.

* * *

 

Gage was out on the town, yet again, looking for someone she could call her friend. She found herself in another dimly lit bar with very loud rap music playing. She recognized a few of the faces as people who were in her classes or those whom she had run into before.

She sat herself at the bar and ordered a sprite, her drink of choice. She chatted with the bartender, paying for her drink as she knew it was the only one she would have that night.After taking a few sips of her drink, she turned in her chair to watch all of the people dancing.

Gage enjoyed being a people-watcher. It was much more simple than actually going and talking to people. She was not awkward when she socialized, she just found it hard to find someone that she really clicked with.

A girl from her Anthropology of Southern Africa course tapped on her shoulder, breaking her train of thought.

"Hey, so our next lecture is supposed to be on Tuesday, right?" The girl, Samantha, asked. Samantha was actually a very fun person to hang out with. She was incredibly smart, she just hung out with unbearable people.

"Yeah. I think it is. It might be cancelled though. I think Dr. Hadley's daughter is getting married this week, and he might be out all week." Gage responded. Her actual college experience was much different than she expected. Her professors were very relaxed, and they cancelled class all the time for various reasons.

"Oh wow, okay. I guess I should just plan on not going then. Thanks!" Samantha cheered, grabbing her drink from the bar and walking away.

And yet again, Gage found herself alone, watching the world move around her. As she looked around the room, her eyes locked on to a very handsome guy. She picked up her drink and got up to go and talk to him.

About half way there, she suddenly got very dizzy. Her stomach began to reject everything that she had eaten that night. It almost felt like she was drunk.

Before she did anything embarrassing, she quickly made her way outside. She went to a nearby trashcan and emptied her stomach. After about ten minutes of throwing up, her stomach seemed to settle.

She found her way to a bench and sat down with her head between her knees. Gage had been drunk before. She knew the feeling, and this was extremely similar. She couldn't be drunk, though, because she didn't drink any alcohol. She had a half of a can of sprite and that was it.

Gage sat on the bench for another ten minutes, trying to collect herself. She was only getting dizzier, and she began to assume she had eaten something bad at dinner and had a case of food poisoning. She called an Uber to take her back to her apartment.

Halfway home, however, the nausea came back. She didn't want to be rude and throw up in the person's car, so Gage decided she could walk from where they were. She paid her driver and got out of the car as fast as she could. She bent over the nearest trashcan and emptied her stomach yet again.

As she started to walk the rest of the way home, her mind began to go fuzzy. Her sense of direction got mixed up, though she kept walking in the direction that she thought was right.

After only five minutes of walking, her body gave out. All of her muscles went lax and she collapsed. Terrified, she laid on the sidewalk in an unfamiliar neighborhood. The events of the evening ran through her mind as she tried to figure out what had happened. Bits and pieces of the night had faded from her memory. She could only remember talking with Samantha about their class.

Her body began to feel more and more heavy. All she wanted to do was sleep. She knew that she couldn't just fall asleep on the sidewalk, but she had nobody that she could call. Even when she went to reach for her phone, her muscles seized up and she couldn't move. She suddenly got much more tired. Gage tried to fight the sleep, but she couldn't keep herself awake. Lying on the sidewalk in a random neighborhood at ten at night, she passed out.

* * *

 

Gage began to wake, her mind swimming in and out of consciousness. She heard somebody ask her name and if she was okay.

_No! Help me!_ She screamed in her mind. She tried to speak, but her muscles refused to move.

She felt the person pick her up. She was carried for a moment before she was set back down. She heard a door open and she was picked back up. She was laid back on something soft. She tried to look around for whoever was carrying her. All she could see was a tall man with sandy blond hair. She tried to speak again, to call for him, but she was pulled back into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> If you could, please leave kudos/comment/subscribe. This is my very first work and any kind of feedback helps.


End file.
